Legend of Zelda: The return of Termina
by killerpokeball97
Summary: some days after link saved and left Termina, he started to live with Malon and Talon. He would chat with his friend Saria in the woods, and even drop by Ruto once in a while. all is fine and dandy...before Link is kidnapped. Why is this happening? What's going on? Why are the Terminians acting like this? M rated for some lemons in some chapters. WIP
1. Prolouge

Killer: Hello, you might not remember or even know me, so allow me to introduce/Re-introduce myself. I've been gone for SO long, 2 years tops, I figured that it's about time I start remodling old fanfics, like this for instance.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: before the kidnapping<em>

x amount of days after Link returned to Hyrule, he kept the memories so. He reminisced at the time he slayed Majora, the time he traveled in a loop. He was in Lon Lon Ranch, he got a job thanks to Talon. Link and Malon worked together and grew close. 

Link always wondered how Termina was doing since it was saved, he imagined the indigo-go's playing their songs for the next carnival of time. He imagined how happy Kafei and Anju were, now that they were together again. He even imagined how Romani and Cremia are doing, one thing he'll NEVER forget was when he was hugged by Cremia. 

_That night however, things were going to change, for better or for worse...we shall see._

as Link slept, rather soundly I might add since he was napping on some hay in the sables right near Epona. 2 lone figures entered the ranch, undercover of darkness. Both figures nodded to each other, the smaller one prepared a rope while the taller one readies a burlap sack. as they entered the sables, Epona stared at them.

Epona was about to Let out a winnie which could wake the dead, that was until she saw the faces of the two. she could never forget when they took her in when she lost link, but what were THEY doing here?

* * *

><p>Note: Short but Updated chapter, I'll be going through and revising each chapter of ALL my stories, that is if they call for it.<p>

Note 2: Those who read the story already know who both the 2 shadow figures are, for those that don't, just read.

Note 3: it's nice to be back after a LONG hiatus.


	2. Link's kidnapping

Killer: Updated chapter 2, it should look much better now.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Link's Kidnapping<em>

_6:00 A.M Link's POV_

I slept silently on the hay_,_ ever since my return from Termina. That place is where I met a fairy companion who looked like Navi, oh how I missed her. Thankfully I was able to get a job here, though Navi is gone, it feels lonely without her. that was when I heard the door to the sables open, _'huh? oh Malon must have come to lay with me.'_

I Couldn't believe what happened next, I was in a burlap sack up to my head AND I was tied up with a rope while a piece of tape was over my mouth. I stared at my assailants and my eyes widened while my pupils shrink.

"Hi grasshopper" said Romani, she was staring at me happily, I looked behind me and saw Lon Lon Ranch fading into the distance,

"mmmhmm mhmm mhhmmmmh" I said muffled, the tape was obscuring my ability to speak, I looked behind Romani and saw my horse, Epona. She was the one pulling the milk kart with the other horse that Cremia took when I fended off the Gorman brothers.

Romani pulled the tape off my mouth, which allowed me to speak again.

"What are you two doing here?!" I shouted trying to struggle out of the burlap sack.

"We are bringing you back to Termina grasshopper" said Romani as Cremia was too focused on where she was driving the Kart to talk

"Why?" I asked confused.

"We, in Termina, thought you should stay instead of leaving"

"But, WHY? I'm living a much happy life here in Hyrule, I was BORN here, I was RAISED here!" I shouted

"We are sorry grasshopper, but we must do what we plan to do." said Romani

"WHAT are you planning to do? WHY are you planning to do it!?" I shouted feeling anger rise.

"in due time grasshopper, we should be arriving right about...NOW!" said Romani

I have no idea what happened next, one minute I was seething in anger, and now...We went though a strange gate.

* * *

><p><em>6:15 A.M Malons POV<em>

The cucco's howled, I yawned and got up, I went to the bathroom for a shower. I touched the handle for hot water, I made sure to put my favorite pair of panties and my usual dress were in the baskets just outside of the bathroom. The water started to trickle down my body, this was refreshing. I took a Sponge then I started to apply soap to it, then started lathering my body. I moved the sponge to my chest then started to rub, I could feel my nipples on my flat chest go hard. I then moved the sponge down to my Pelvic area then started to rub it against my slit, the sensation was something I was used to. I rubbed the sponge over my little clit causing my legs to tremble abit.

_6:18 A.M_

After I was finished with my shower, I got dressed and headed to the sables, Link chose to take naps there ever since he moved in. I opened the door expecting to see link still sleeping on the hay near Epona, at times I loved to drop a bucket of ice cold water on his head. I was planning on doing the same thing again. however, this was not the case, when I saw link and Epona weren't where they usually were. I sighed thinking that he must have gotten up early to train Epona more. However, before I left the sables, I found a slip of paper on Epona's sable. I read it before my pupils shrunk.

* * *

><p>Note: and HERE is updated chapter 2! I'll be honest, when I first made these, I was abit new to writing fanfics<p>

Note 2: after being on haitus for 2 years, I brushed up on my fanfic writing, I hope I improved.

Note 3: updates in one day? I have WAY~ too much time on my hands.


	3. Held Hostage! Link's reprogramming?

Killer: Hello, no need to bother explaining

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Held hostage! Link's Reprogramming?<em>

8:30 AM _Link's POV_

I woke up strapped to a chair, it had weird cables and junk.

I scanned my surroundings, it was too dark to see anything.

"Hello link" came a voice which sounded vaguely familiar to me.

"Who are you?! where am I!" I shouted into the darkness.

"Poor poor link, tis a sad sad thing, poor poor link" I struggled in the chair as another familiar voice chanted

"Stop with the mind games!" I shouted

I heard a faint laugh in the darkness, I recognize that voice from anywhere. it made me feel like my throat was choking, there was a chill up my spine, _'no, no! it can't be! NOT YOU!'_ I thought as a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Hello again, little boy" the figure said, his backpack full of masks.

* * *

><p>6:10 AM <em>Dark link'<em>_s POV_

**I was Hidden in links shadow, some people call me Dark Link, but people usually just call me Dark. I stowed away in link's shadow right after my defeat, we were one in the same after all. I've been with him ever since his trip to Termina. Unfortunately, this had the side effect of turning me into a child as well. Anyway, I watched Link get taken while still in his sleeping state.**

**"Hey!" I shouted to Romani and Cremia as they rushed out the door I would have gone after them but, considering I'm link's dark side...I only watched with interest and figured that somebody was going to wake up eventually.**

**Not too long after the abduction I heard the sable door open, Quickly I hid into Malon's shadow, it wasn't until she looked down, that I noticed the note that was left behind.**

* * *

><p>6:48 AM <em>Malon's POV<em>

I ran into my house and woke up my father.

"DADDY! DADDY!" I shouted, this woke him up thankfully, I usually use a cucco to wake him but because he's been such a heavy sleeper.

"Huh? wha in tarnation?!" he said with a mixture of suprise and shock.

"Daddy! link is missing!" I said in a sob.

"huh? Link is missing? can't be, He's probably sleeping outside the ranch again" said Daddy.

I continued to sob, I couldn't help it, Link was missing without leaving a note.

* * *

><p>8:35 <em>Link's POV<em>

I continued to struggle in the chair, it's been five minutes and I felt like I was going insane from the happy mask salesman's wicked grin.

"Mr. Mayor Dottour, you may reveal yourself now" said HMS

I stared into the darkness before a figure emerged, he's exactly as I remembered him. apparently his chair had wheels from what I saw.

"Hello again Link" he said sounded a bit...odd

"Why am I here? What the Bloody hell is going on!" I shouted all of a sudden my body was shocked with 1000 volts of electricity, it felt like I was shocked by a bari, though only more painful.

"oh simple really, after you left, I decided to look more into Hyrule. Rather interesting that we have an alternate dimension don't you think?" asked mayor Dotour picking at his thumbs.

"that DOESN'T answer my question!" I shouted, I was electrocuted again.

"Listen boy, your little friend told us where you lived before I did some research" said mayor dotour.

"Wait, NAVI told you? you found her?!" I shouted.

"of course, here she is now" said the mayor as a blue fairy floated toward him, Navi looked...different than before.

"Hello link, a fine day living in Termina isn't it?" said Navi, her voice sounded unaturally happy about this place.

"Navi! what happened? I've been looking for you for soo long!" I told her struggling abit harder, I stopped when I heard her voice, "Navi? why does your voice sound...happy?" I asked her.

"oh don't worry link, when I went away from you I had alot of thought and then stumbled across this place, it was more fun. So I decided I'd NEVER leave, and would you believe I ended up finding out I have a long lost sister and brother?" said Navi, this caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"Navi...do you remember Saria? do you remember Malon? do you remember Zelda?" I asked quizzically, depending on the answers I will k now if something is up because Navi isn't usually happy.

"Sorry link, I don't know ANY of those people aside from Malon, she's Romani's long lost sister" said Navi, it's official, they did something to her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NAVI!" I shouted struggling harder in the chair, this only resulted in me getting zapped for 2 minutes.

"Oh? you just noticed? our Terminian supernatural scientist reprogrammed her. You remember Pamela's father don't you?" asked Mayor Dotour, Pamela's father who stepped out of the shadows as his name was announced nodded.

"YOU REPROGRAMMED HER!" I shouted.

"quite an accomplishment if I do say so myself. the Research was facinating" said Pamela's father

I couldn't take it anymore, this mental torture was getting to my breaking point, what happened next...that was it.

"ENOUGH!" I struggled enough to break free, I ran to try and punch Dotour out of his chair, but I was tackled by Captain Vincent.

"Sorry little man, but we have to take you away now" said Vincent as he dragged me away.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I shouted, Dotour only smiled

"we'll see about that, AFTER you've been reprogrammed as well" laughed Dotour darkly, for a split second however, his eyes turned yellow before going back to normal.

* * *

><p>Note: updated chapter #3 is done.<p> 


	4. Explanations and Reprograms

Killer: Updating again.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Malon's Explanation and Link's reprogramming<em>

_9:00 AM _Malons POV

I asked daddy if he could take me to the castle Luckily we actually had another delivery the same day. when we arrived, I asked if I could meet the princess.

"hohoho, of course you can, I realized that I barely let Zelda talk with anybody or make friends." said Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule with a chuckle.

Happily I skipped off to where I heard link say he encountered the princess for the first time, the two liked each other from what I can tell. the guards payed me no mind since I WAS given permission to see Zelda.

Zelda was apparently watering the flowers happily, she was even humming a song to herself.

"Excuse me Princess Zelda?" I asked holding my excitement. for the first time I was meeting the princess herself.

* * *

><p><em>8:55 AM<em> Zelda's POV

It feels like a wonderful morning, ever since I asked my father to imprison Ganondorf thanks to Link telling me about what happens in the future. I didn't believe him at first but then he told me somethings about what was too come, he even showed me the ocarina of time.

I figured it was a nice day outside, so I went into the courtyard to do some gardening, but I heard a voice then stopped watering before turning around. There stood the farm girl Malon, she and her father usually deliver milk to Hyrule. I never actually talked with her before, but just by looking at her I couldn't tell if she was hiding something...or she was excited to meet me personally.

"Hello" I greeted with a smile, princesses have to make good first impressions.

"H-Hello princess!" said Malon excitedly.

"Hello miss Malon, what brings you to the castle? on another delivery?" I asked trying to sound formal.

"well, you know Link right?" asked Malon, My eyebrows rose when she mentioned his name.

"Yes, what's wrong?" I asked abit confused.

"Link's been kidnapped!" said Malon nearly shouting. I was silent for a moment before talking again.

"Kidnapped?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes! kidnapped, I found a note in the sables where link was sleeping!" said Malon holding out the note. I decided to read it.

"We are taking Link back and keeping him, don't bother finding him. He's with us in Termina now, which is where he'll stay from now on. if the princess is reading this, She's probably too late to do anything. Thanks to magic we were able to open a pathway to Hyrule, Good luck trying to find the gate, it'll take you YEARS to find it - Mayor Dotour. P.S. We have Navi too" I read. My eyes went wide and my Pupils shrunk.

"This is NOT good, NOT good at all!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><em>9:30 AM <em>Link's POV

I was struggling on the surgical table, I tried and tried to break free, but it was no use. I heard the door open and in walked the scientist from the Great Bay.

"Hello again young man, nice to see you after so long" said the scientist laughing heartily

"Get me out of here!" I struggled

"I am sorry young man, my orders are to surgically remove and insert memories, I MIGHT or MIGHT NOT mess with a few other organs as I do" said the scientist as he looked through his tools, I paled at what I saw, He had a chainsaw, a sword, and an ax. He's going to Chop my head off!

"now, this will be quick and easy, you won't feel a thing" said the scientist bringing the ax to my throat. the last thing I'll remember before I blacked out, was a yellow glow in the mans eyes which looked unatural.

* * *

><p><em>9:05 AM<em> Dark's POV

**Arggh, I just felt something hit my head. Something must have happened to Link, I couldn't wait any longer to I directly showed myself to both Malon and Zelda, They both Jumped in shock however and they both trembled.**

**"Listen, My name is Dark Link, just call me Dark for short. I am link's hatred and anger given a solid form, but I'm a pretty cool guy once you get to know me." I said introducing myself.**

"you're link's shadow?" asked Zelda a bit curious.

"I didn't know Link had a doppleganger" said Malon a bit happy.

**"I could have sworn he told you about me. Anyway I hid in Link's shadow after my defeat, I originally planned on trying to kill him later, but then trouble struck. You see, I stuck with link through his ENTIRE time in Termina. Unfortunately going back to the past while in link's shadow caused a side effect to where I am a child as well." I described the best I could.**

"I guess that explains everything, hang on, aren't you ganondorf minion?" **Zelda asked me, this made me face palm.**

**"why does EVERYBODY ALWAYS assume I was created by ganondorf?!" I said angrily.**

"well, it could be because you are link's opposite."** Zelda suggested to me**.

**"I was created by the Goddesses to test Link out, he passed the test but I'm still wanting to kill him personally" I said before remembering why I showed myself.**

**"That's not the point though, I just felt a slice through my neck Something Terrible just happened to Link. Something even beyond what I wanted to do with him" I groaned.**

"Zelda, we HAVE to find the Gate as soon as possible and get link back!"** said Malon as if in a hurry. I saw zelda nod, which I returned as well.I think I JUST might know the place however.**

**"I think I have a clue where the gate is, you'll think I'm retarded though" I said with a sigh.**

"What do you mean?" **asked Zelda**.

"a clue would be helpful Mr. Dark Link" **said Malon**.

**"well you see, I believe it's-" I began**

* * *

><p>Killer: and there's the clifffhanger or another update, check back some time or the update to chapter 5.<p> 


	5. Malon's nightmare and Link's new memory

Killer:Update time

Link: do you even have a life?

Killer: yep, I just have too much time on my hands.

Link: Killer doesn't own Legend of Zelda: Majoras mask or the characters, if he did, He'd have the game much MORE darker.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Malons Nightmare and Link's new memory.<em>

_Yesterday 10:30 AM_ **Dark's POV**

**Me, Malon, and Zelda stood infont of the gate. they both sweat dropped when I showed them that the gate was hidden in castle town.**

**"all right, I'm sensing an odd presence from the other side, it seems...unnatural. It's as if something has changed, dramatically." I told them. this magic feels so familiar, yet so different.**

"Quick question...why didn't we think of this place first?" **asked Malon, I just shrugged.**

**"Call it a hunch, it was guess" I said.**

"well...Regardless, we might need disguises, they'll probably be expecting us." **said Zelda.**

"Yeah, seems like the best option" **said Malon**

**"Malon doesn't need a disguise, she looks exactly like Romani so she'll be mistaken for her." I told them.**

"Are you sure?" **Malon asked me  
><strong>

**"Positive, I'd suggest Zelda asking Impa for a shiekah disguise, but chances are they know about the Shiekah. So that plan is a no go." I told them, I wish I had my adult-like body back, it would have made it easier to help kill Link.**

"well don't worry, I have a good disguise, but it'll take a few days to make" **said Zelda. I face palmed, such an idiotic princess, it's no wonder she was captured so easily.**

"don't worry" **Zelda assured us, **"it'll be a perfect disguise!" **she said happily. Somebody just kill me now...**

* * *

><p><em> Today 6:00 AM <em>Link's POV

I woke up in a bed, I felt empty for some reason. I looked around and seemed to recognize the room, it was Romani and Cremia's room.

"something feels...different..." I said confused, "who am I?" I asked myself.

that's when I heard the door open, it was Romani who was serving me breakfast.

"Hi hi Grasshopper!" said Romani happily.

Grasshopper? is that my name? it feels familiar

"My name...is grasshopper?" I asked her quizzically.

"no silly, that's just what Romani calls you. Your real name is Link, you lived here since you were born remember?" she asked me.

I felt a sharp pain in my head, I suddenly felt a memory, but it wasn't my own, it just COULDN'T! I remembered My mother stopping by the ranch before she died, it was the same time Romani was born, well give or take a year or so.

"I...think I remember" I said to her. Remember? what the hell? what am I saying? My head feels like something is blocking what I should be remembering. could it be the sharp pain I felt?

"well, eat up! Romani is going to get practicing with her bow again, she taught you how to use one remember?" she asked

I felt another sharp pain in my head, I started to remember Romani teaching me how to use a bow properly. What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck! what's going on with my head?!

"oh, that's right. Thank you for reminding me" I told her. that reprogramming thing did something to me! just like it did to Navi!

I yawned and got out out bed, I wasn't wearing anything apparently. this caused me to blush while at the same time, Romani blushed as well.

"uh...do you have any spare clothes?" I asked.

Romani nodded as she opened her closet door, it was full of white and Blue dresses a farm girl like her would wear.

"do you have anything else?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"unfortunately grasshopper, we forgot to buy some clothes for you, but don't worry, Romani can give you one of her dresses, oh Maybe one of her cute panties as well!" said Romani.

"well...fine" I said blushing hotly.

"come down when you're done grasshopper!" said Romani as she left the room giggling.

"this looks like the one Malon wears" I said, Hang on...Malon? that name sounds familiar. but before I could try to remember more, I felt another sharp pain in my head, this...Malon...must be Romani's long lost sister! that's it.

I took the time to get dressed.

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday, 9:30 PM <em>Malon's POV

Well, Zelda said that her disguise will take a few days, so I might as well find a way to stall time but or now, I need some rest.

as I went to sleep I started dreaming about what happened to Link.

Me and zelda were walking through clock town and heard everyone chatting about link and his efforts, we also about the new carnival of time.

"Link is the best" Brac said with a mug beer in his hand.

"The carnival will be better than ever this year" Mutoh said commanding one of his subordinants.

"Hey Romani who's your new friend?" one of the Carpenters asked me, thankfully they confuse me for Romani

"She looks hot" Another one Stated about Zelda, the Carpenter who said that was mawled by the dog in the town.

Me and Zelda just ignored them and Continued Walking around until we saw the gate out of town, but we heard a familiar voice which stopped us

"Hey!" the voice shouted. we turned around and were shocked.

"Ruto" both of us nearly shouted.

"before you ask, I struck a deal with the mayor here. I work with him, he'll make link believe I'm his Fiance then we'll get married. Not only that, but I get to meet my long lost sister, Lulu."

"But, why would you do this Ruto?" I asked her.

"HA!" Ruto said before taking off Zelda's sunglasses, "What are YOU both doing here?"

"We are Here to Save Link and Bring him Back to Hyrule!" I said trying not to blow a gasket.

"Oh please, I WILL get link no matter the cost, even if it means betraying some friends" Ruto said with a smug grin.

"Ruto How could you Let them DO this? what about your Father?" Zelda asked angrily

"oh please, My father is too busy with things in Zora's domain to worry about me. also" said Ruto before cuppping her hands to her mouth, "POLICE! HYLIANS INTRUDE!"

the Guards of Clock Town Started to Surround me and Zelda there were too many to Fight plus we weren't actually combat ready, they were lead by Captain Vincent.

"Malon we have to Flee!" Zelda shouted before grabbing my hand, we both were teleported inside of the Clock Tower. as we ran for the door howeer...we were stopped.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise" said Link who was sitting on one of the gears near the door, His eyes were a haunting yellow, it didn't help that he had strange markings on his arms. but he also wore a Whitish-Blue tunic.

he charged at both me and zelda, he was too quick for both of us as he managed to pin us both down. Link laughed a sinister laugh before taking out his sword.

"Let's see what I learned from surgery" he said as he brought the sword to my throat, then with one ell slash, I blacked out.

I woke up with a bead of sweat, "just a nightmare, just a nightmare" I said panting. before trying to go back to sleep. as a child, I am prone to having nightmares but this one specifically terrified me. more than any others I have had. it WAS only a nightmare...right?

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday, 9:45 PM<em> Zelda's POV

I sighed, I spent the rest of the day trying to perfect this disguise, it just wasn't working though. I mean how tough is it to make a Mage robe anyway? personally I should have asked Impa to do this, come to think of it, why DIDN'T I ask her already?

* * *

><p>Note: Malon's "nightmare" was taken from the OLD chapter 5, I noticed how fast I was making the plot, so I decided to slow down and put in more details. It's a MIGHT bit different than what it originally was. any old comments on the old chapters will still be in the review section.<p>

Note 2: as you might have noticed, I decided to do alittle experimenting with POV's tell me how it's doing.

Note 3: the "Today" and "Yesterday"you see is a very simple explaination. time moves differently in Termina than it does in Hyrule.

Note 4: the "gate" is a simple gate that connects Hyrule to Termina via Clock tower steel door and this gate.


	6. Sad revelation Part 1

Killer: Update

Link: finally

Romani: so...am I still evil?

killer: Honestly, I have no idea at the moment

link: ok

Killer: Romani can you do the disclaimer?

Romani: Fine "_Killer does not own legend of zelda if he did then he would make majoras mask even darker than it is now_"

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Link<em>

6:20 _Link's POV_

I finally got dressed and headed downstairs. This felt SOOO embaressing, the panties even feel tight, and the dress isn't any better. Personally I wonder if I'd have been better born a girl...wait...WHAT THE HELL? why did I think that? GRRRRR.

"Hi grasshopper!" said Romani happily at the table, she was eating hard-boiled cucco eggs with orange juice. Dahm do I feel hungry, ever since I saved my home from the moon...AGAIN?! What is going on!? why can't I remember anything since I woke up!?

"Hello" I smiled when I wanted to frown.

"You'll just love the super special awesome breakfast I cooked just for you" said Cremia to me as she put a plate down, on it had fried cucco wings and steak, there was a bottle of milk next to it. Hopefully Chateau Romani isn't inside of it, last time I drank that, I woke up in Romani's bed with her, we were both naked apparently...hang on...WE DIDN'T! did we? we are both still children, there's no way!

"oh don't worry, I made sure to give you regular milk" said Cremia giggling. This made me sigh with relief. but what happened right there? Well, best to find out later.

"Don't play with me like that" I said abit angry. I headed to the table and took a seat. At first I tried to eat silently, but when I tasted the food, I couldn't stop myself, I ate like an animal.

"this is Delicious!" I shouted as I kept eating. I just couldn't stop myself, I ate and ate until I was FINALLY full.

"Wow, you were hungry weren't you grasshopper?" asked Romani.

"I haven't eaten in who knows how long. So of course!" I said Happily. This happiness felt...familar...I can't describe it but, it reminds me of the time I assisted Romani fight off the aliens, and when I helped Cremia protect the milk supplies from the Gorman brothers.

* * *

><p><em>7:25<em>

when breakfast was done, I excused myself and walked out of the house. the surrounds of the ranch felt like home. It reminded me of another ranch, but what was the ranches name? Well whatever name is was, it was probably just a carbon copy of Romani Ranch. I recognized the balloon with the drawing of one of "THEM" on it. I chuckled before I got on Epona and road out. I told them I'll be back in a while. Apparently Navi was waiting just outside with Tatl. they both decided to follow me which I just shrugged.

"Epona, I NEED to find out what's going on! maybe I can find out in clock town!" I told her, I failed to notice a yellow glow in Epona's eyes, but thanks to her, I made it safely to clock towns south gate. I got off of her and gave her a carrot before headed into the gate.

there were more people in Clock town than I remembered. I looked up to see that the sun was just peaking over the buildings. I noticed a new stand was up, it showed a guy dressed in a Black jacket with Glasses on, he looked fat with a mustache, and he was apparently writing a story.

"Pardon me" I said to him, the guy looked up.

"Yes can I help you?" he asked continuing to write something down.

"um...who are you?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm just the creator of this story" he told me as he just continued writing something down.

"Creator of this story? what is he talking about?" I asked, before Tatl spoke up.

"I...have no idea really" said Tatl looking confusingly at Navi.

"Don't look at me, I may know about the A and B buttons but I have no idea what he's talking about" said Navi a bit angry.

"well...see you" said Link as he walked away from the strange person.

"good bye young one, by the way, nothing is as it seems in this world" said the strange person before chuckling.

as I continued looking around south clock town, I noticed two people, one looked exactly like Romani and the other...was a Mage?

"HEY!" I shouted to them.

* * *

><p>Note: more updates to come, once I'm finished updating each chapter, I will Continue with new chapters.<p>

Note 2: heh, you saw right, that person in the story with that stand was me. Why am I there? who knows.


	7. Sad revelation Part 2

Kiler: Update!

Killer: New chapter update and a Fix on all the other chapters as well

Malon: this should be fun,

Romani: yes I hope

Link: So your sure I'll get my memory back in the story?

Killer: I'll let the fans decide AFTER I get finished with the second to last chapter, I'll even add a what could have been for extra chapters.

Romani: ok then.

Killer: Malon do the discaimer please?

Malon: _Killer does not own majora's mask or ocarina of time if he did he would make it darker than it originally is_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Romani<em>

_6:00 AM_

I woke up at the cucco howl, I had a nightmare and I had trouble sleeping. I got out of bed and headed for a warm shower. Today me, Zelda and Dark Link are going to go through Termina's gate. We have to be prepared as soon as we can.

I left my dress and panties outside of the shower as I always did, I was old enough to take showers without my daddy helping me. I lathered the bar of soap against my chest as the water fell down. Being a kid I still haven't developed breasts yet, hopefully I'll be able to grow some soon, I mean Zelda already has A-cups.

When I was finished with my shower, I woke up daddy and told him I'll be away for a while, I told him the princess will be with me and asked him not to tell the king. When I convinced him to agree I got ready. I packed up some cucco eggs, along with a Group picture of Link she had, it was some time before he went to Termina. the picture had Link on the ground with a surprised look as Ruto was on top of him, myself in the picture had tipped her cowboy hat while laughing, Zelda in the picture was smiling, Saria in the picture had a shocked expression as well.

"hmmm...maybe I should pack something else, like medical supplies" I said as I went through the medical cabinet in my house, on a ranch there is bound to be injuries so it's best to keep medical supplies close by.

"This should do" I said as I grabbed some Ibuprofen and some bandages. I also found a hammer I could use as a weapon just incase we run into trouble. you can never be too careful after all.

when I finished packing I told my daddy good bye as I ran out of the ranch to Hyrule Market.

* * *

><p>6:55 AM<p>

I ran to castle town as quick as I could. luckily I made it in record time, I headed to one of the back alley's, there I saw Zelda and Dark Link sitting on a few boxes.

"Malon, I perfected my disguise" said Zelda as she put on a mage robe which covered her head. It was unbelievable I could hardly even recognize her.

**"I'll be hiding in the shadows, Call me when needed"** said Dark link as he dissapeared in my shadow.

"all right, I packed a hammer just in case we run into trouble" I told Zelda, it's better to be safe then sorry after all.

"right, I packed the Ocarina of time as well, in case we run into trouble and have to get out as fast as we can" she told me.

Me and Zelda faced the gate then we both opened it.

* * *

><p><em>7:05 AM<em>

Me and Zelda came out from the other end of the gate, we looked around and saw were inside of some large structure, by the water wheel in the center and a few gears that are seen hanging.

"could this be inside of the clock tower Link told us about?" I asked Zelda.

"by the looks of things, it's pretty close." she said

we headed up the clock tower archway, we were stopped by some grinning man. he unnerved both Me and Zelda.

"Hello there, I'm the Happy Mask Salesman, what are your names?" he asked us. I was about to say something when Zelda spoke up.

"Our names are of no importance, I am a traveling mage who decided to pay a visit to this place, My friend here is a little girl I found one day. She's been travelling with me ever since." said Zelda firmly and sternly.

"ahhh, I am sorry young ones by the way, I was payed to be a look out for suspicious people, and your friend looks like Romani. Romani is a girl who lives in this world, she lives with her sister Cremia." said the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Really? that's odd, must be a coincidence" Zelda said.

"Very well, I shall see some other time" he said happily.

Me and Zelda headed out the clock tower door into clock town.

* * *

><p><em>7:25 AM<em>

Me and Zelda ended up in clock town, I suddenly had a flashback about my nightmare. I looked around, hopeful that Ruto wasn't in town or anywhere for that matter. we were about to head to south gate when we both heard a voice call out.

"HEY!" shouted the voice, it sounded familiar. Almost like...

"Link?" me and Zelda said surprised.

"uh, Romani? why are you here? and who's your friend? is she a wizrobe?" asked Link. I gulped, I just have to keep the guise of Romani up.

"huh? oh um...yes, her name is um..." before I could say anything Zelda spoke up.

"Sophia, my name is Sophia" said Zelda quickly.

"Sophia?" Link asked confused.

"Sounds like somebody from an RPG game" said Navi

"Really? what a coincidence, I heard rumors about you Link as you can see I'm a traveling mage. the person with me looks like Romani but she isn't, it's a coincidence that she looks a lot like her. Link thankfully seemed to buy it.

"all right, see you" said Link as he started to make his way to east clock town.

"Thank Din was a close one." I told Zelda.

"Tell me about it, I know, we should follow him just in case." said Zelda.

"I think that's a bad idea" I said. But Zelda didn't listen, she started to follow Link I sighed and followed as well. Something terrible was going to happen to me, I can feel it. I don't know why but I can feel it.

* * *

><p>Note: update, that is all.<p> 


	8. Sad revelation Part 3

**Edit of chapter 8, which is LONG over do**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Zelda<em>

_6:00 AM_

I woke up to my alarm clock, the dahm thing was SOO annoying. I yawned and got out of bed, thankfully I had Impa complete the mage robes. I slipped them on and admired myself in the mirror, thankfully I was able to find some commoner clothes to put on under the robes. I called Impa to see if she can sneak me out, thankfully she could. I headed over to the back alley to see Dark Link already there. We chatted for a bit before Malon came in.

* * *

><p>6:55 AM<p>

"Malon, I perfected my disguise" I said as I showed her a mage robe which covered my head. It was unbelievable she could hardly even recognize me.

**"I'll be hiding in the shadows, Call me when needed"** said Dark link as he disappeared into Malon's shadow.

"all right, I packed a hammer just in case we run into trouble" Malon told me, 'it's better to be safe then sorry after all.' I thought.

"right, I packed the Ocarina of time as well, in case we run into trouble and have to get out as fast as we can" I told her.

Me and Romani faced the gate then we both opened it.

* * *

><p><em>7:05 AM<em>

Me and Malon came out from the other end of the gate, we looked around and saw were inside of some large structure, by the water wheel in the center and a few gears that are seen hanging.

"could this be inside of the clock tower Link told us about?" Malon asked me.

"by the looks of things, it's pretty close." I said

we headed up the clock tower archway, we were stopped by some grinning man. he unnerved both Me and Malon.

"Hello there, I'm the Happy Mask Salesman, what are your names?" he asked us. Malon was about to say something when I spoke up.

"Our names are of no importance, I am a traveling mage who decided to pay a visit to this place, My friend here is a little girl I found one day. She's been travelling with me ever since." said I said firmly and sternly.

"ahhh, I am sorry young ones by the way, I was payed to be a look out for suspicious people, and your friend looks like Romani. Romani is a girl who lives in this world, she lives with her sister Cremia." said the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Really? that's odd, must be a coincidence" I said.

"Very well, I shall see some other time" he said happily.

Me and Malon headed out the clock tower door into clock town.

* * *

><p><em>7:25 AM<em>

Me and Malon looked around, the place looked a bit packed with tourists. Me and Malon passed by a working buisness scrub who was selling magic beans. We decided he wasn't important so we moved on. We headed to the south gate when we heard a voice which stopped us in our tracks.

"uh, Romani? why are you here? and who's your friend? is she a wizrobe?" asked Link, I took one look at him and what he was wearing and was about to let out laughter but I fought against it. The disguise was working perfectly, Malon began to stutter when she tried to think of a convincing name.

"huh? oh um...yes, her name is um..." before she could say anything I spoke up.

"Sophia, my name is Sophia" I said quickly.

"Sophia?" Link asked confused.

"Sounds like somebody from an RPG game" said Navi

"Really? what a coincidence, I heard rumors about you Link as you can see I'm a traveling mage. the person with me looks like Romani but she isn't, it's a coincidence that she looks a lot like her. Link thankfully seemed to buy it.

"all right, see you" said Link as he started to make his way to east clock town.

"Thank Din was a close one." Malon told me.

"Tell me about it, I know, we should follow him just in case." I told her.

"I think that's a bad idea" she said. But I didn't listen, I started to follow Link, Malon sighed and followed as well. Something terrible was going to happen to us, I can feel it. I don't know why but I can feel it. Honestly the LAST thing on my mind right now is WHY is link wearing a dress?

* * *

><p><em>7:30 A.M<em>

We followed Link around clock town, Trying our best to not look suspicious. We were stopped by a kid who wore a blue bandana and a number 3 on the back of his shirt.

"Wow, Romani you never told me you were friends with a wizrobe." He said which got me abit annoyed.

"Oh...um...y-yeah I-I just met her." Malon just let out.

"What's her name?" He asked us.

"Sophia." I answered before adding, "Also, I'm a mage, NOT a wizrobe."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight" he said unconvinced.

"Anyway, don't mind us. We should be leaving now, come on Mal-er, Romani." I said making a quick save right there.

* * *

><p><em>10:30 A.M<em>

We continued to explore the town, unfortunatly we lost sight of link. Me and Malon found the mayors office soon enough, curiously however we saw a strange man wearing what appeared to be ear rings made from diamonds just walk inside the office. Fortunatly the door didn't close all the way, this allowed us to follow the man inside.

When we walked inside, the receptionest payed the man no mind as he opened the left door. Thankfully, the receptionest didn't pay us any mind either as we looked through the crack from the almost shut door. We watched as the man and the mayor were talking.

"I trust everything is going according to plan?" Asked the man with the diamond ear rings in what I can guess is an effeminate voice.

"Yes, lord Ghirahim, the hero is nothing more than a shell of his former self" said the mayor in a twisted voice, He had what I could guess were yellow haunting eyes.

"Very good, I expected no less from Majora's puppet." said Ghirahim as he stuck his tounge out.

"The hero "Saved" us from the falling moon **e****verybody **in clock town was a good Actor. Soon, Majora will be reincarnated and he will resurrect his son, King Demise, Your Master." said the mayor.

Me and Malon gasped at what we just heard. Majora? Ghirahim? as in the dark Lord Ghirahim and the goddess of chaos, Majora? Unfortunatly we gasped a little too hard because the next thing we knew, Ghirahim opened the door causing both of us to fall inside.

"well well well, Hylia's reincarnation thought she would be able to eavesdrop on us, how quaint." said Ghirahim with a lick to his lips.

"Romani, you did well at bringing a spy here." said Dotour not realising that it was actually Malon.

"We can use Hylia's incarnation as a sacrifice to help bring back my master." said Ghirahim.

"Of course mayor!" said Romani before she tightly gripped zelda's arms.

"M-Malon! what's the meaning of this!?" said Zelda struggling.

"Oh please, you were too easy to fool princess. While you were going around town, you weren't paying much attention to Malon, by now she's probablly getting an operation just like Grasshopper did."said Romani, that yellow glow in her eyes mimiced the mayors.

"You AREN'T going to get away with this!" shouted Zelda as she was carried away by Ghirahim with Romani following.

* * *

><p><em>Termina Field<em>

Skull kid was playing his flute on a tree trunk with Tael floating right beside him.

"Skull kid, ever get the feeling something's...different than before?" asked Tael.

"umm...it depends on what you mean by different." said Skull kid taking a break.

"I mean, don't you feel something...evil around here? I mean like something terrible is about to happen?" asked Tael.

Skull kid thought for a moment, "you know what? you're right, this dreading feeling I'm getting, it felt like the time I was possessed by Majora's Mask."

"also didn't something look different about Link and Tatl? I mean, link was acting like he's lived here his whole life." said Tael.

"you don't think..." said Skull Kid before a scream caught their attention.

"LET ME GO!" the voice shouted, it sounded a lot like Romani's only a bit more lighthearted.

Skull Kid and and Tael looked to where the voice came from and saw somebody who looked exactly like Romani being taken to Ikana. they both nodded to each other then followed, not attracting attention thankfully.

* * *

><p><em>Ikana Canyon Music box house<em>

Malon was strapped to a table in the basement struggling for her life, "Let me go!" Malon panicked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." said Pamela's father who had the Great Bay scientist watching.

"Link will stop you! just you-" before Malon could finish she was Electrocuted.

"Sorry young one, but your hero isn't a hero anymore, only a shell of his former self." said Pamela's father.

"No! i-it CAn'T be true!"Shouted malon before she got electrocuted again.

"oh don't worry, you won't feel a thing in fact, you won't remember ANY of what's happened so far once we are finished with you." said the Great Bay scientist before he wheeled to the table, a cart with medical tools.

"W-What are you going to do with those?" Malon gulped in fear.

"oh just simply do to you with what we did to Link, that's all." said the Great bay scientist before Pamela's father picked up a syringe full of anestetic.

"Zelda will Bring link back and will stop you-" Malon was electrocuted for a third time which made her cry in pain.

"unfortunatly, she's probably being put in a jail cell at the moment so she can be sacrificed." said Pamela's father before he stabbed the syringe into Malons arm. Malon tried to stay awake but the Anestetic was too much for her, right before she fell asleep, she saw a hacksaw come down onto her head.

...

Skull Kid and Tael watched in horror at the sight before them, they had snuck into the house, courtesy of Pamela who was shocked at what her fatehr was doing as well.

"F-Father wouldn't do something like this!" Pamela wanted to shouted but was held back by worry.

"did you hear him though? Princess Zelda herself is by now probably stuck in a Jail cell." said Skull Kid

"B-But what should we do, I don't know what's wrong with father, he was never like this before and after he was saved by link." said Pamela.

"Looks like our hunch was correct Skull Kid, They are possessed." said Tael.

"Yeah but, why would they do something like THIS to link and Malon?" asked Skull kid who was worried.

"Isn't there anybody else who isn't possessed?" asked Pamela with worry but Skull Kid and Tael let out a collective sigh.

"if there are, they'll be the ONLY witnesses. by the way, Me and Skull Kid saw Link wearing one of Romani's Dresses, I'll be honest, he looked almost exactly like a girl." said Tael.

"apparently we are the ONLY one's who AREN'T possessed." said Skull Kid.

"Looks like it, until we can find others, Uh oh, they are coming up stairs!" said Pamela before Skull Kid ran out the door, "WE'LL BE BACK! JUST KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR FATHER!" shouted Skull Kid to Pamela.

Pamela watched Skull Kid run away as her father and the scientist made it up the stairs, "Pamela, why don't you go play, that kid Link cleared the valley of the undead so it's safe to go out now." said Pamela's father.

* * *

><p><em>Malon's subcontious<em>

"I feel...pain...what's...going on? I...feel like I'm floating..." said Malon, she was floating in a gray area of nothingness with her eyes closed.

"Malon!" came a Voice which she recognized as Link's she managed to get her eyes open and saw link rushing towards her, however she widened hereyes as Link became two who then grabbed each of her arms, "SHE'S GOING BACK TO NORMAL!" shouted the Green link but the other link had a blue Tunic and was pulling, "MALON WILL LIVE HER NEW LIFE!" They argued pulling Malon left and right.

Unfortunatly, before Malon could fall green links way, Blue pulled hard enoguh to make her fall to HIS side. "You're old news, she's living a new life, YOU don't exist anymore!" said the Blue link before he sliced open green link who fell to the ground dead and unmoving.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, what a shocker,Ghirahim? Skull kid and Tael? possessions? Majora's a goddess? what's going on? this is all becoming one big mind trip!<strong>

**Well this is the last update, now I just need to find the time to post a new CHAPTER.**


	9. Filler

_Filler_

Hey everybody, I went back and updated some of the chapters, I'll be posting new chapters once all. also surprise, I'm back from a 2 year hiatus. it's hard to believe it's been SOOO long since I was last on. I just want you all to know that the stories AREN'T dead, but it will take me a while to actually update them.


	10. No more Filler!

Hello again everybody, sorry for being away for so long, I went back and updated my chapters, I hope they are better than ever. Some of you MIGHT be asking about all these things I threw into the mix, the explanation is simple, in this story Majora was a goddess and NOT a god.

Majora=the mother of demise

those who favorited and are following, you might want to check back on the updated chapters and see what you think.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: <em>

_Prison cell under clock tower_

_Zeldas POV_

I growled as I hit my cuffs against the bars, "When the bloody hell did they have prison cell UNDER a structure!?" I said before a guard came in with a plate.

"Eat up, _Princess_" scoffed one of the guards as he put down some soup...outside of the cell just beyond my reach. you have GOT to be kidding me!

"Lord Ghirahim will be with you shortly." said the guard as he walked out. Tch, Ghirahim, I only knew about him from Hyrule Historia, it said that he was Demises right hand sword.

I eyed the soup and tried to read for it, but my cuffed hands wouldn't let me go any further. Try as I might I couldn't get it. I just hope Malon is alright.

**"Hmmph, so was I long forgotten?"** Dark Link asked me suddenly coming up from my shadow outside of the cell.

"No Dark Link, but I need your help to escape." I told him before I heard the doors to the clock tower open.

"Quick, Hide! it's Ghirahim!" I told Dark Link who only scoffed.

** "Screw that, I'm wanting to see some blood drip" **he said before charging up the stair case toward Ghirahim.

* * *

><p><em>Termina Field<em>

_Tael's POV_

Me and Skull Kid ran/flew as fast as we could back to Termina Field, we didn't look back, I hope Pamela will be all right...

"What are we going to do Skull Kid?" I asked a bit scared.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do, we are going to Find Tatl and De-possess her." he responded to me in an as a matter-of-factually voice.

"De...possess? was that even Hylian or English?" I asked with a sweat drop.

"I'd like to see your come up with a better name them." said Skull Kid which got me wondering, "Come to think of it, why aren't We possesed?" I asked curiously which caused Skull Kid to think.

"Hmmm... it could be because after my possession from Majora's Mask it no longer had any affect on me." said Skull Kid which made me give a quizzical look before we saw Link ride Epona back to Romani's Ranch, he seemed to wave nonchalantly at us before speeding off. Tatl followed him but turned to look at Skull kid and Me, what's strange was, we didn't see a Yellow glow in her eyes,

"Skull Kid...d-did you see her eyes?" I asked with a gulp.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one, she didn't seem possessed." Skull Kid told me.

"if she wasn't possessed...then we should try and talk with her." I said, Skull Kid nodded before we followed link to Romani Ranch.

* * *

><p><em>Romani Ranch<em>

_Link's POV_

I stopped Epona just near the Farm House before getting off and giving her a carrot. I entered the house to see Cremia filling up a milk bottle with a Milker strapped to her breasts.

"Oh hello link." she told me with a smile. I eyed the Milk almost feeling thirsty, "Oh would you like a taste of MY milk?" she asked with a smile, Just say no, Just say no, JUST SAY NO!

"Sure." I said licking my Lips. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I'm acting like a Child...well more like a child who was raised by somebody else and NOT by...um...who was I raised by before? Ko...Kok...Kokair? I can't remember what the name was. Cremia smilled before she just finished filling the bottle before taking the milker off, she was still lactating a bit however.

"Don't be shy Link, come here and let me nurse you~" she said to me, the milk WAS tantalising, maybe just a quick suckle...NO NO NO! STOP THINKING THESE THINGS! IT'S BAD ENOGUH I'M STUCK WITHOUT MY OLD MEMORIES BUT NOW IT'S JUST GETTING TO BIZZARE!.

"Yes, Mahm." I said before going up to her then put my mouth on one of her nipples and started sucking, this cream tasted Delicious, I just can't stop!

"Sister." said Romani as she entered the house and saw her sister apparently nursing Me.

"oh, Hello Romani." she greeted with a smile, "the Terminian police managed to catch Princess Zelda of Hyrule and have put her in a prison cell under clock tower." Romani told her sister before she herself looked at Cremia's other lactiating breast.

"do you wwant some Cream as well?" she asked Romani who nodded without a second thought. I could get used to this, maybe I'll just forget my old memories all together, I mean, it's not like they were improtant or any-wait, Princess Zelda! the Princess of Hyrule I remember her! I just need to lead this body to "GAH!" I shouted rubbing my head.

"Oh what's wrong? are you suffering another migraine?" Cremia asked me, I only responded with holding my head in pain.

"Romani, Let's get him to bed fast." Cremia told her sister before they both rushed me up to one of their beds. I blacked out after I was placed on the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Romani Ranch<em>

_Skull Kids POV_

Me and Tael ran into the Ranch just as Link got off of his horse. We watched him walk into the house before we watched throguh a window. Tael gasped at what was going on, I gasped when Link seemed to catch a headache.

"What's going on?" asked Tael.

"I have no idea really, let's sneak in and see what we can over hear." I said.

"are you sure that's a smart idea skull kid?" Tael asked me with a concernedl ook.

"of course, we might need ALL the information that we can." I told him before me and Tael opened the window and crept inside then headed upstairs to listen in, but not before being stopped by tatl.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked us annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry to keep EVERYBODY waiting. I went back to all the old chapters and updated them. I hope they actually look decent enough. If you're wondering where Kafei is, He's going to show up next chapter. will he be brainwashed or possessed just like almost everybody else? why are Skull kid and Tael not effected by the apparent possession? answers will arrive when I feel the time is right.<strong>

**Link is pretty much having an inter-conflict with himself. and isn't link just adorable in Romani's dress?**


End file.
